


Konata's Surprise

by t_chan_3



Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Drowning, F/F, Guro, Masturbation, Snuff, Urination, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_chan_3/pseuds/t_chan_3
Summary: Konata decides to leave her friends a surprise while waiting for their arrival.
Kudos: 9





	Konata's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty quickly, so it's probably not the best. But I hope at least one of you will enjoy it anyway! Also, it's my first story on here, so be gentle..

As Konata lazed around under the kotatsu idly playing on her phone, she suddenly sat up straight.  
“I’m so bored I could just die!”  
Konata had invited her group of friends to play at her house, Tsukasa, Kagami, and Miyuki, but they wouldn’t be arriving for at least another half-hour. So here she sat, waiting as the minutes slowly dragged by.   
“What am I supposed to do while I wait..?”  
She had become tired of the gatcha game on her mobile phone, so she tossed it aside and flopped on the ground. Then, having second thoughts, she picked it back up and opened up the search function. Into the search bar she typed ‘what to do when bored’. Konata’s trademark lazy grin was absent as she scrolled through the results.  
“None of these are any good.. what shall I do?”  
Suddenly, an odd though invaded her mind.  
“Why don’t I just die?”  
She was surprised at this thought at first, not knowing where it came from, but she remembered complaining into the air earlier that she wanted to do just that! As she turned this thought over in her mind, it started to make more and more sense. She was extremely bored after all, so she might as well find something to kill time! And what more exciting way to do it then to die?   
“Hmmm.. I’d hate to leave my friends alone, though.. what would they do when they arrive?” Konata mused to herself.   
Just then, another idea popped into her head, this one even more intriguing. She could make her death a surprise for her friends to discover! She was sure it would make them happy to have something so fun happen as soon as they got there. It seemed like the perfect idea. But in order for it to happen in time, she’d have to start right away.   
“Alright! Let’s do this!” Konata cheered with a smile on her face.   
“..Wait, but how should I die?”

Konata giggled slightly at this blatant oversight, but immediately began going over this problem in her head.  
“Hmm.. I could slit my wrists with a knife..? No.. I wouldn’t want to leave a bloody mess all over the place that they’d have to clean up. I’m sure Kagami would be mad if I did that! Although I guess it wouldn’t matter seeing as I’d be dead..”  
Konata laughed again as she realized how pointless it would be for Kagami to get mad at her dead friend. It was totally something she’d do.  
“Still, it’s good to be considerate I suppose. I’ll have to find a less messy way to die..”  
Konata concentrated for a moment before suddenly coming to a realization.  
“Oh! I could drown myself in the pool!”  
Konata’s house had recently got a pool installed in the backyard, and she was eager to make good use over it.   
“I could get in the pool and close the cover so I couldn’t get out.. I think that’s what I’ll do!”  
She smirked, pleased with her (literally) airtight plan.  
“Well, no sense in wasting time!”  
She stood up and walked towards the back door, but she realized she should leave a note telling her friends where to find their surprise. After writing down a quick letter and placing it on the counter, she headed outside. It was pretty hot out, so she started to sweat under her clothes.  
“I guess I’ll take these off.. I don’t want to get them wet!”  
She stripped down and placed her soon to be ownerless clothes on the side of the pool where it wouldn’t get any water on them. The sun beat down on her now naked body, and she began to sweat even more. The droplets felt nice on her skin.  
“But I bet water would feel nicer!”  
She pressed the remote control button to close the pool cover and quickly splashed in before it could fully close. She gulped in one last breath of fresh air before sinking under the water. Through her blurry vision, she saw the cover fully close over her. It got a bit dim as the sun slid behind the solid barrier of the cover, but it wasn’t too bad; Konata had always been able to see pretty well in the dark.  
“Well, I guess all I have to do now is wait!” she thought cheerily to herself.  
The water felt good on her skin as it completely surrounded her. She half-floated, leaving her in a sort of suspension in the cool darkness of the pool. Water flushed itself into all of her openings, making a comforting feeling as it permeated into Konata’s very being. Except, of course, her tightly closed mouth, for now.   
Konata held her breath for what seemed like minutes, calmly relaxing in the water and letting it ease her into a peaceful stasis. After a while, though, her lungs began to burn for air. She relished the desperate feeling for a few moments, knowing once she opened her mouth there would be no turning back. She felt an inexplicable sense of relaxation knowing how she would soon die. She didn’t care, she just was happy she would be able to surprise her friends and make them enjoy the day. She opened her mouth and breathed in.

Water rushed into her lungs, and Konata jolted for a moment as she coughed for air she knew she wouldn’t get. At first it burned and she only felt pain, but after a few moments the water settled into her lungs and she felt intensely gratified as now water was in her every crevasse. She suddenly felt very aroused at her impending demise, and her fingers quickly shot down to her pussy as she began to work herself. Her brain began to constrict as the last of the oxygen left her body in small bubbles that shot towards a surface Konata would never see again. Combined with the stimulation of her fingers and the lack of air, Konata felt incredible. She sped towards climax as her fingers worked faster and faster. Then an orgasm crashed into her like a wave to a beach and her eyes shot open. She arched her back as she tried to scream out in intense pleasure, but no sound escaped her lips. Konata’s pupils rolled back into her head as the pleasure consumed her. She had never felt this good before, even though she had regularly used toys to masturbate with. This was better than any toy. Her brain sparked and fizzled as the orgasm faded, leaving her floating motionless in the water. She was still able to weakly think to herself, however, her brain had not yet succumbed to the lack of air.   
She felt satisfied, more satisfied than she had ever felt before, and a gentle smile crossed her face. She was faintly aware of urine leaving her body and dispersing around her, it seemed the part of the brain that controlled her bladder had given up. Everything felt so warm and fuzzy.. her mind felt like it was slowly slipping away. Konata felt herself flow back into the water that flowed into her. She felt so totally relaxed and one with her surroundings. And she was truly, indescribably happy. She lazily shut her eyes as she slipped into eternal sleep.  
“Hey! Konata! We’re here!”  
Kagami banged on the door impatiently.   
“Where are you?”  
“Um.. Kagami? I think the door is unlocked..” Tsukasa timidly spoke up.  
She twisted the knob and the door swung right open. Kagami looked a bit sheepish but walked in first, with Miyuki and Tsukasa following her.  
“Konata? Are you in the living room?” Miyuki called out. There wasn’t an answer, and Kagami rolled her eyes.  
“She probably fell asleep under the kotatsu again. You know, they say you’ll catch a cold if you do that.”  
Confidently, she marched into the room only to discover Konata was not, in fact, asleep under the kotatsu. But she noticed a note lying on the table and picked it up.  
“Hmm? What’s this?”  
She scanned the note quickly. “Apparently Konata has some sort of surprise for us in the pool?”  
Tsukasa looked excited. “Ooh, are we going to swim? That would be fun!”  
Kagami put down the note. “Well, there’s only one way to find out!”  
The gang headed into the backyard, but didn’t see Konata. They decided she might be in the bathroom, so ‘maybe we should start while we’re waiting?’ Miyuki pressed the button to retract the pool cover, and as it slowly retracted, all 3 friends were stunned to find Konata floating dead in the water.   
“Wow! So this was the surprise she left for us! It was her!” Tsukasa said excitedly.  
“Ooh, that looks like it was fun!” Miyuki smiled. “Maybe we should try it too!”  
The three girls stood in hushed excitement for a moment, considering how nice it was for Konata to leave this surprise for them. Then, Tsukasa spoke up.  
“Well, it would be rude not to join her, wouldn’t it?”   
After taking off her clothes quite fast, she jumped in the pool, laughing happily.   
“Come on, guys! The water’s so nice!”  
Kagami grinned. “Well, I’m not missing out!”   
She jumped in after, and that left Miyuki standing on the edge of the pool. “Well, here goe-“  
She tripped on the edge of the pool, always the clumsy one, but luckily Konata’s body had floated near her so it broke her fall and she slipped into the water as well.   
“Well, here goes!”  
Kagami reached over the edge of the pool and pressed the button again, causing the pool cover to start sliding back into place. The girls giggled as it finally covered the pool, leaving them to share in their dear friend’s fate.


End file.
